Charmed: Return of the Son
by le-sorcier1988
Summary: What if Piper had another son before Wyatt and Chris well this is what it would be like if she did.
1. Chapter 1

-Charmed- The Return of the Son-

Summary: What if Piper had another son, one before Wyatt and Chris well this is what it would be like if she did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything to do with it.

Chapter 1: Trip to Michigan:

Things had been as usual for the Halliwell sisters, work and witchcraft etc. However, Phoebe has to go on a trip to Grand Rapids, Michigan to work for their newspaper for a month as an experiment for "The Bay Mirror" and she asked her sisters to come along because Piper needed to get some time away ever since Prue… well you know what I mean. The sun had risen barely a few hours ago in San Francisco and the three Halliwell sisters were already in a hurry. "Paige, are you ready yet?" called an annoyed Piper from the foyer, the youngest sister rolled her brown eyes and said, "Yes, Mrs. Annoyance I am, I am just getting my shoes on." It's about time" muttered Piper.

After a long drive considering the hour of the day Phoebe was already feeling like downing a bottle of aspirin, it seemed like all Piper and Paige could agree on was to disagree. "Will the both of you please SHUT UP!" shouted Phoebe, "I can't even concentrate with the two of you acting the way that you are and I have to get this speech ready for the high school I have to visit." Looking as though they had something bad tasting in their mouths Piper and Paige kept quiet. With an enormous sigh Phoebe once again started to work on her speech for Union High School. When they got to the airport and boarded the plane to Grand Rapids Paige and Piper were still sitting in a huffy silence as the plane took flight. As the flight wore on however they seemed to get along a little bit better and as the plane landed they were talking in carefully polite voices, rolling her eyes Phoebe thought that she would never get used to Piper and Paige's relationship, Leo felt the same way he had just orbed into the Gerald R. Ford Airport after a meeting with the Elders.

Once outside of the airport they shivered, they were not used to Michigan winters. Even though they were not used to them they enjoyed seeing the snow, from the airport they caught a cab to a car rental lot and they rented a jeep that resembled Piper's jeep back in San Francisco. After they got into the jeep they were off to Union High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Union High School

By the time that they had gotten to the school the students had already started their second period classes. "Whoa, this school is huge!" said Paige as they walked up to the front door. Just as they went to open the door a group of students was converging onto one student…and they didn't look too friendly. "Come on Stevens, go ahead and put a curse on me!" taunted one of the group as the others laughed, "We all know you're into that witch stuff so come on!" The student who they now knew had the last name of Stevens was not looking too happy, "I can't do that, it would be personal gain!" said the boy. The others laughed and one said, "You were right Chris, he doesn't have the guts to do it."

The boy was turning red now it was clear to the sisters that they had to do something, but whatever they did it couldn't end with exposure. With that they stepped forward and said as one, "Hello boys, is there a problem here?" When they saw the sisters they turned tail and ran inside of the building and out of sight. "Are you all right hun?" asked Piper sweetly, the boy looked at the ground and muttered, "Yeah I'm fine." though it could not have been more clear that he wasn't fine at all, he was upset. Sensing this Piper said, "Hey, I know how you feel, I was treated like that in high school too." the boy looked up at piper and she thought that she was looking at herself in high school but as a boy and no braces. "Do I know you!" asked a shocked Piper while her sisters and Leo looked curiously from Piper to the boy clearly having noticed the resemblance too.

The boy half smiled and said, "No, I don't think so." still looking at the boy Piper said, "This is my sister Phoebe and my other sister Paige" as she gestured at them both. "It's nice to meet you!" said the boy "My name is Ryan Stevens" as he shook Phoebe's hand his knees buckled he was having one of his frequent visions, he saw a man throwing a ball of fire at Piper and the vision ended. "What did you see?" asked Phoebe before she could stop herself, then the boy took a step back from her and asked, "How do you know about my visions?" Paige and Piper exchanged worried looks with Leo as Phoebe answered, "Because, I get premonitions too and I got used to hearing my sisters asking me that same thing and I'm sorry if I alarmed you." Ryan looked into Phoebe's eyes and couldn't help but trust her. Ryan took a deep breath and said, "I saw a man throw a fire-ball at Piper!" Shocked the sisters gaped at Ryan and finally Leo broke the silence and said, "Do you know what he looked like Ryan?" Ryan thought and said, "Well, he had dark hair and he was dressed all in leather." Just then Leo heard a jingle sound and he looked up toward the sky and said that he had to leave for a second and in a swirl of white lights. Ryan gasped and said, "What was that?" As the sisters explained orbing to Ryan Leo was being told something interesting by the Elders.

When Leo came back and Elder was with him and the Elder said, Piper I would like you to meet your son, Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Son and the Source:

"Piper, meet your son; Ryan!" said the golden robed Elder. Piper and her sisters looked dumbfounded, Ryan however lost it, "Ok, this is just too much, first I get premonitions and now you say that Piper is my mother… I already have a mother for your information and…" Ryan didn't finish his sentence for the Elder immobilized him, "YOU WILL BE QUIET AND LISTEN RYAN!" shouted the Elder; unable to speak all that Ryan could do was shoot the Elder a filthy look. "Piper, during about your second high school year you met Leo once before and fell in love and had a child, we found out and were furious and intended to take the baby away but before we could he was kidnapped by the Source himself." explained the Elder. Still speechless no one could say anything but Ryan was getting a premonition; _he was only a month old and a man in a robe had materialized in the nursery and grabbed him and flamed out with him._

Finally, Ryan broke the silence and said, "I believe you, cause I just had another premonition and I saw what happened with that Source guy." said Ryan. There was silence and then Piper said, "I believe it too; it's just a feeling I can just tell that you're my son." Just then Ryan gasped and said, "What am I gonna tell the Mom that I have now? And Mr. Reed is gonna kill me for being late again." Leo looked kindly at his new found son and said, "Let's take things one at a time ok buddy, we'll get you to class and Michael here will orb to your mom and explain everything to her." Ryan nodded and picked up his backpack and before anything else the Elder, now called Michael said, "Piper you must remove the veil and glamour that we placed over him, you see we did a ceremony to cloak him no matter where he was because the Source had hidden him so well that we could not locate him." Piper thought for a moment and then said, "Ok, I thing I have got it!" and she walked over too her son and hugged him tightly and said, "With this loving embrace, the cloak and glamour placed over you I now erase!"

After the last word of the spell was spoken a bright gold light engulfed Piper's son and when the light vanished her son was now blonde haired and green eyed and a few inches shorter and wearing a different pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Phoebe smiled and said, "Oh, isn't he just adorable, except now he is a little shorter than you Piper." Blushing Ryan said, "What do you mean shorter, I was taller a few minutes ago and why is my voice different!" Smiling kindly Leo put a comforting arm around his son's shoulders and said, "It will take some getting used to, but I'm sure you will get used to it in good time… SHORTY!" At his Father's "shorty" comment he blushed a little bit more but didn't mind as much. Just then out of no where a black robed figure flamed into appearance and said, "Well, well, well; what a nice little... reunion!" It was the Source.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped… and Baby's First Vaquish:**

"Ahhhh; what a nice… reunion!" said the Source. As one Piper, Leo and Paige and Phoebe moved as one to protect Ryan, "How touching!" said the Source in a horrible "mock-baby voice". The Charmed Ones stood still as stone as they watched the Source, trying to guess his first move. The Source gave an evil laugh and said, "You can't protect him forever you know!" the Source's laugh and words chilled them to their bones and then out of no where a demon shimmered in behind Ryan and grabbed him and as he yelled for help the demon shimmed him away. A crushed Piper looked around at the Source only to see him smile and flame out. Piper fell to the ground in a shock she had both found her son and lost him in less than 24 hours as her sisters and Leo tried to calm her in the underworld a newly 12 year old Ryan was chained next to the Source's throne so that he couldn't escape this time. And to make matters worse the Source is now his ex-uncle Cole. "Now, now; no running away now kid." said Cole in another mock-baby voice, Ryan who had been trying to cast a spell was immediately silenced by a gag unable to speak he gave Cole a very dirty look. "Don't worry boy, Mommy and Daddy will be here any minute to rescue you so don't wet your diaper!" joked Cole. The boy shrunk into the shadows and tried to think as positively as he could. Back topside the Charmed Ones and Leo were devising a plan to get Ryan back; "I've got it" said Paige "How about a glamour that only works on the Source and his minions." Everyone looked at Paige and Piper said, "I think that just might work." They gathered into a circle and the sisters chanted:

"Spirits of magic; reaching out through space and light we call you to aid us in this rescue by shielding us from demonic sight!" At the last words they glowed and they knew it worked so without further to do they orbed into the underworld of course it looked to the demons and Cole like a shimmer, when they got there they saw Ryan backing into a corner with Cole advancing, "Give it your best shot you little baby!" Hearing this made Piper so angry that she wanted to blow up Cole into oblivion. Then out of no where Ryan's eyes glowed gold and he held up his palms and Cole was incinerated, as he collapsed his shocked family gathered around him and orbed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cole Vanquished?!**

**Once the sisters and Leo orbed topide with Ryan in their arms they were greeted by a shocked Mrs. Stevens and Michael. "What happened?" asked the Elder, Leo explained things to Michael while the sisters explained things to Mrs. Stevens. After Phoebe's speech it was time for Ryan and Mrs. Stevens to say goodbye. They exchanged hugs and Mrs. Stevens said, "Remember, no matter what you will always be my baby boy, and Piper please keep him safe and can I call sometimes?" Piper smiled and said with a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Of course you can call!".**

**Later back at The Amway Grand Plaza Hotel Piper was watching her son and husband swim from the hot tub and smiled as she saw the look of happiness on their faces. Smiling Leo said, "Ok sport it's time for dinner and then bed" they all got out of the water and changed and went out for chinese. Once back in their room Piper and Leo put their son to bed; while he slept they discussed the events of that day. "I just cant believe he vanquished Cole!" said a still shocked Phoebe Piper looked at her and said, "I don't know Pheebs but it seemed too easy to me."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Underworld- Source's Chamber:**

**Flames appeared and Cole reconstituted screaming in pain and anger and then he said with a snarl in his voice, "You'll pay for that you little brat!" and with that he flamed out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: San Francisco**

**The week passed without a hitch but still the sisters and Leo remained on high guard. Now that they were home Piper and Leo got Ryan enrolled in school, Baker Middle School (As piper's spell turned him into a twelve year old). "Well Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell we will look forward to seeing you son with us on Monday, here is his schedule and his books and the school's student hand book which you should go over with him." said Pricipal Johnston, Piper and Leo nodded and Leo said, "Thank you very much Pricipal Johnston." **

**While his parents were meeting with the principal Ryan was looking around the school with the Assistant Principal Franks. "So Ryan what do you think?" asked the Assistant Principal, Ryan smiled and said, "I really like it so far but I should probably get back to the office my Mom and Dad should be ready now.". The Asst. Principal led the way to the office, "Hey sweetie are you ready to go?" Piper asked her son "Yeah, I think I'm going to like it here." Togather they walked out to Piper's jeep and headed to the Manor to get Phoebe and Paige and go to China Town for dinner.**

**That night when they got to the Manor Leo got out the Student Handbook and was going over it with Ryan, "Well sport we shouldn't have a problem with this just make sure you behave yourself. And we should think about an extra curricular activity for you like a club or sport." Ryan thought for a while after looking over a list and said hopefully, "Dad can I join the soccor team?" Piper smiled as Leo smiled and said, "Of course you can buddy try outs are Monday right after school." Piper smiled and put a hand of her son's shoulder and said, "Ryan we should probably start looking through your books to make yourself ready for school Monday." "Ok Mom can we start with Math and History?" Piper and Leo stared as their son looked through his books as though he couldn't learn enough. "Wow, he loves to learn." whispered Piper Leo smiled and said, "Just wait until he sees The Book of Shadows if he reads it like he does these demons won't stand a chance."**


End file.
